Forced Confessions
by NumberOneVIP
Summary: What if all the Taichos and Fukataichos received a letter from their secret admirers. Will all hell break loose? Who are these secret admirers? What does Toshiro have to say about that?
1. C1 I like you

"I called all of you for an emergency meeting as all Captains and Lieutenants have received these kinds of 'love letters' from their 'secret admirers'. Am I correct to say every one of you received it?" Sotaicho asked the Taichos and Fukataichos present there.

Everyone nodded.

"The letters state that you have to meet that 'secret admirer' at a certain place, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded again.

"It is advisable that all of you to go to the designated area meet the 'secret admirer' tomorrow and catch them and bring them to light." Sotaicho continued.

"Old man…?" Ichigo the captain of the fifth called. (A/N I know its Shinji. But, for this Valentine's Day fic Ichigo is a more appropriate as the new captain for the fifth)

"Sotaicho…" Sotaicho corrected.

"Whatever. All our secret admirers finally, magically got the courage to admit their true feelings from somwhere...Or something likes that."

"Huh?" everyone in the room went.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Rukia the new Fukataicho of the thirteenth asked.

"What Taicho meant is that all our secret admirers have plucked their courage and decided to confess their feelings to their respective crush."

"Hinamori-kun, you're starting to sound like Rangiku-san." Izuru said.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked looking t Momo then Rangiku then Momo again.

"You are all dismissed." Sotaicho said not wanting to listen to any of the nonsense.

XXX

**Toshiro's POV – After the Meeting – Momo's room**

"Hinamori?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in Hitsugaya-kun." She said as I slid open her door and closed it again.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho." I said well knowing that she was never going to call me Hitsugaya-Taicho even if she was dying. I am NEVER going to say that she is going to die. But, she's just stubborn to the max.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun. Maybe next time." She said smiling at me cheekily.

I sign and sit down besides her, crossing my legs. She was writing her diary. She doesn't mind me looking at what she writes in her diary because; I just can't read what she's writing.

It looks like Japanese. But, I can't decipher what she's writing. No matter how long I stare at it, I couldn't figure it out. So much for a child prodigy.

"Still haven't figured the 'code' yet, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked as if reading my mind.

"I don't care." I lied folding my arms.

Actually I do. She can read me like an open book and I can't read her. It's frustrating. So, I tired to read her diary once but then everything she wrote was unintelligible. How annoying. That baka.

Anyway, that's not why I came here. I wanted to know which bastard actually dared to ask Momo out. When, I meet my 'secret admirer' I am going to tell her straight at the face that 'I don't like her'.

"Hinamori, what did you're 'secret admirer' say in his letter to you?"

Momo looked at me for a moment, considering my question before taking out an envelope from one of the pages in her diary and handing it over to be.

The envelope hand Momo's name on it. Printed.

Has to be someone who had gone to the living world often.

Abarai? No way.

I opened it to see that what's written inside is also printed. (_Letter- _Toshiro's thoughts)

_Dear Momo-chan,_

Momo-chan? Only I can call her that! Maybe Matsumoto or Hisagi.

_I hadn't called you that in ages._

He's not the only one. I hadn't called her that in ages.

_I really like you. I wanted to confess to you for a long time but I was too shy to do so._

I really think you should have stayed that way.

_So, today meet me at La Valentino's at 7 p.m. . Do remember to come!_

Not bad…Can ask her out for dinner. Very courageous.

_Love,_

_Admirer-chan._

Seriously! Admirer-chan?

I gave the letter back to Momo and tried not to comment about it.

"Admirer-chan?" I said. What kind of name was that!

"I find it ….creative…and …..Innovative." Momo said trying to compliment her secret admirer while still writing in her diary.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to meet your secret admirer, Shiro-chan?" she asked still writing.

"No, and its Hitsugaya-Taicho to you"

"Why not? It's not easy to confess to someone who you like them you know?" Momo said looking up at me frowning a little.

"Why are you so upset with that?" I asked quickly not used to seeing her frowning at me.

She frowns at her recruits, that is a whole different thing all by itself. She doesn't frown at me unless she's very upset with me.

"It is not easy to go up to a person and say 'I love you'. Can you do that? No, you can't. Of course you are just a _kid_." She said pointing an accusing finger at me.

Noticing my shocked expression.

"I was just kidding, Shiro-chan! Don't be mad!" she said her frown instantly vanishing into a wide smile.

"Funny." I say. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Man, was I relieved she was just kidding. And she knows I can never get mad at her.

"Are you going?" I asked knowing well enough that she was going to go.

"O course, I am. I want to see who it is. Then if I like him, I will go, oh I like you too." Momo said casually, as my heart sank, for unknown reason.

Recently, every time I see Momo, I feel weird. I feel all the blood in my body go into my face if she's too close. I know that the brain is there and the brain needs a hell lot of blood. But, I think the heart and lungs need the blood too as every time the blood flows a lot to my face my breathing becomes so difficult that I feel like I am suffocating. My heart beats so fast that I am scared it will burst and I will die before growing a few more inches taller than Momo. I am the same height as her, now. I just need to grow a few more inches and I will be satisfied. I went to Unohana; she just smiled at me weirdly and said I will soon recover from my strange illness. When I asked when will that soon be, she said that depends on me. How perplexing?

"Say, Shiro-chan do you realize something?"

"Nani?"

"IT'S FIVE! I ONLY HAVE TWO MORE HOURS TO DO GET READY!"

"You didn't have to shout you know." I said covering my ears.

"YOU SHOULD BE HURRYING TOO!" Momo said trying to drag up but failing miserably.

Of course, I am no longer weighing a mere 28 kg. I have gained weight and height. Now, Momo and I are same height. Not same weight. That Momo is underweight! For thank goodness sake, she is only 45 kg for a person with a height of 155 cm. According to Unohana she is borderline underweight. I seriously wonder where all the food see eats goes to. According to Matsumoto, during Fukataicho's meetings and Shinigami Women's Association Meetings, Momo and Yachiru always snack. Not on fruits, but on cookies and muffins. After Yachiru 'promoted' Momo to be the second vice president of Shinigami Women's association the menu has gotten additional items like cake.

"Shiro-chan, stop spacing out! That's better! I need to prepare for my 'date'. You can stay here if you want, but no comments, okay!"

"No, it's okay. I'll go back." I got up to leave.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she said pulling me down.

"Nani?"

"You still not going to meet you're date?"

"No, Hinamori. And it's Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Do you like someone else?"

"No."

"You don't have a crush or you don't know that you have a crush on that person."

Is it me or is Momo sounding like Matsumoto?

"I don't have a crush."

"I see. If you see a certain person, do you feel weird?"

I feel weird seeing you. How weird is that. No point lying to her anyway.

"Yes."

"If you are close to that someone, do you start blushing?"

"No."

Why in the world would I blush seeing Momo? She's my best friend.

"Does a lot of blood go to your face when you see the person?"

"Yes."

Why is she asking these kinds of questions again? Oh yes. She wanted to know whether I liked someone.

"Do you feel you're heart beating super fast when you see that person?"

"Yes."

Why is Momo saying everything I feel why I see her? Does that mean…

No, not even a small chance.

"Do you feel suffocated when you see that person?"

Uneasily, not liking where the Q and A session is going I answered,

"Yes."

"OMG! SHIRO-CHAN HAS GROWN UP! YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKE SOMEONE!" she rolled her tongue, while exclaiming.

Er…Okaay. Wait. WHAT! I LIKE MOMO!

"I am so proud of you! You're a man now!" Momo said wiping a false tear.

I sweatdropped.

"Since you're a man now, I will call you….Shiro-chan!"

"Isn't it supposed to be, I'm a man now and you should call me Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"Shiro-chan, quickly go confess to you're that person might be taken away from you!"

Aren't you already taken, Momo?

XXX

Review if you liked it.

Multi chapter!

_Tina Bay


	2. C2 Prepare and Letters

**That Day, Half an Hour Later, around 6.30 p.m. - Ichigo's Quarters – Normal POV**

"IS EVERYTHING READY?" Ichigo shouted across the room.

"YES!" Momo shouted back.

"Kilo-Tango to all stations. Conducting radio check over."

"Hotel-Foxtrot to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" Momo said in the radio.

"Hotel-Hotel to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" Third seat Hayate said.

"Hotel-Alpha to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" The fourth seat.

"Echo-Yankee to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" The fifth seat.

"Alpha-Yankee to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" The sixth seat.

"Sierra-November to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" The seventh seat said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Juliet India to Kilo-Tango. Hear you loud and clear. Over!" The seventieth seat said.

"Kilo-Tango to all stations. Radio check has been conducted. Over."

"Hotel-Foxtrot to all stations. Are all cameras set? Over." Momo asked.

"(Their name) to Hotel Foxtrot. Camera is set and working well. Over." All 16 of them said.

"Hotel Foxtrot to all stations. You all have 30 minutes to get to your respective destinations. Move now. Over." Momo said before turning to Ichigo.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

Momo gulped and said "Yes."

"Let's go and face em!" They said marching out of the room.

XXX

_To Omeda_

_I really really really like you. _

_I am an excellent cook. I also found out some of your favorite dishes from your friends. So, meet me at the Karakura park were we can have picnic-dinner together under the stars. Please where a purple hat so that I can recognize you easily. I will also wear a purple hat. Hope you will be there._

_From: Admirer._

"What the hell…..." Omeda said, rereading the letter.

"At least I get delicious food!" He said to himself getting ready.

_XXX_

_To Izuru,_

_Hi Kira-kun._

_Did anyone mention to you how pretty your hair is? I have the same color hair as you!_

_Your eyes are just so fascinating! I wish I could just stare into them all day. Sigh! Anyway, meet me at The Karakura Plum at 7.00 p.m. Oh where a green hat. I will where one too. Then, we can recognize each other easily._

_From: Urm… you'll find out soon!_

"Who has the same color hair as me?" Izuru said thinking before deciding what to wear.

_XXX_

_To Ichigo,_

_I like you, you baka. Meet me in your room at 7.00 p.m. today. _

_From: R_

"Seriously?" Ichigo said as he sat in his room before falling asleep.

_XXX_

_To: Kuchiki Byakuya - Taicho_

_Can I call you Byakuya-bo like Yoruichi-san, she gave me permission, or should I just call you Kuchiki-Taicho?_

_I really really like you. I would like to know you better. Let's meet at the playground at 7.00 p.m._

_From: Lulu!_

Byakuya sighed again. Refusing a lady's request is UN noble. He had to go.

XXX

_Dear Renji,_

_People think I like a certain someone else. Actually I like you. I act like I like the other person to make you jealous. That didn't work. So, I am going to meet you today at 7. And if you like me back. I will be as happy as I can be. Be there or else my ball will come after you! I will be wearing a cap by the way._

_Yours truly,_

_Kecert Kadimerer._

"What the heck. Make me jealous! Who us this crazy woman? I am not going to meet her!" Renji said looking at the paper disbelievingly.

"Now Abarai, You don't intend on not going do you?" Byakuya said giving him that scary look.

"Actually, I was going to go…" Renji ran out of the office to his room as Byakuya smirked.

XXX

_Dear Komamura,_

_I really really like you. So, meet me at the Karakura warehouse, alone._

_See you there,_

_S. Aiwa._

Komamura shook his head and combed his hair. He HAD to go and catch this person didn't he?

XXX

_Dear Shuhuei,_

_Call I call you Shu-kun? I know Rangiku-san already calls you something like that. Never mind. We can work that out later. Come to the Forest in secret alone at 7. If my father finds out we might get killed. I hope you will come. My hair will be in braids by the way and can you wear an orange shirt so that I can recognize you faster? Thank you._

_Your Secret Admirer._

"Interesting. I should try it out. It might actually work. Who knows?" Shuhuei said getting himself ready.

XXX

_Dear Kyoraku,_

_I like you. You better like me back. If not I will whip out my hallow mask and kill you._

_Meet me at the pond in Karakura town at 7. Wear your pink kimono. I will wear a blue kimono. So that you can recognize me and vise versa._

_Better be there._

_Yours truly,_

_Secret Admirer. (I am not stupid enough to write my name is I?)_

Kyoraku chuckled and went out of his room. "The world is getting more and more interesting."

XXX

_Hello,_

_I really like you. So I would like to get to know you better. I know how protective of you are of Momo-chan. So, let's meet at La Valentino's where Momo will be meeting hers. _

_See ya there!_

_-Secret Admirer-chan No. 2_

Toshiro just started at his letter. He didn't want Momo to be with some jerk. So he had to go.

XXX

_Hello Kenpachi-kun!_

_I like you. I hope you like me back let's meet 7 p.m. today at…urm….at the playground. See you there! Oh please where something red. I will wear red too._

_- Suzu_

XXX

_Hello Jushiro!_

_I am another Shiro n I like you. I am a shy person. Very quiet too. I really like you!_

_I wish that you will be able to meet me at the back of the Shinjuku gym at 7 today._

_-Secret Admirer_

XXX

_Mayuri,_

_I have always admired your works. Even though mine's are nicer and better. Meet you at the Science Centre 7. Please where something blue and I will wear something blue too._

_-Secret person_

XXX

_Dear Shinji,_

_We both might not have many things in common, but they say polar attract each other. Let's meet at XXX restaurant shall we. I already placed a booking there. Just bring the card (which is in the envelope) and show it to the receptionist. See you there at 7 p.m._

_Your Secret Admirer. _

XXX

_Love,_

_I like you. If you like me back. Meet me at YYY Café at 7.00p.m. It's okay if you don't like me back. Can you wear a white tie? I will wear a white a shirt._

_Nano Admirer_

XXX

_Rose,_

_I like you. You better like me back or I'll kill you with my Zanpukto. _

_-Love's crush._

XXX

(SKIPS THREE PEOPLE'S LETTERS)

XXX

_Hi Michi!(Michiro)_

_I know you like older women. So, I like you and I am like waaay older than you! So meet me at the Club 7, Kay! I'm going to wear n orange dress. Wear something orange too!_

_Don't be late!_

_-Run! 3_

_XXX_

How was it? I think it sucked.

Review!

TY!

-Tina Bay

P.S Guess who the secret admirers are.


	3. C3 Dun Dun Dun Meet the Ladies

Hello,it nice to be back.

I would like to Thank these people for reviewing! Thank You all! I will give you all chocolate chip cookies.( If you want other flavors just ask.)

Hitsuhina fanatic

starlight3395

AutumnsFlowers (cool name btw)

Hyorinmaru10

Reader-Favs (does that mean all readers adore you cos u review?)

HitsuxHina54KidxLiz

BlueIceCrystal

jackvondragon

HellionKyou

I would also like to thank these people for fav-ing the story! Cookies (any flavour) for you all!

HellionKyou

Holy Dawn

Hyourinmaru10

Reader-Favs

starlight3395

SullyWullybunny (ur name is so cute)

I would also like to express my gratitude to these people for alerting Forced Confessions. Cookies for you guys too! (Any flavour)

BlessedRain

HellionKyou

Hitsuhina fanatic

Ichiruki8

Kyliwolf

mindpearl

mysteri0s

The Alchemy Goddess (I like the name!)

VitaeCursus (cool name)

I shall continue with the fic.

XXX

Omeda looking for his date.

Omeda walked into Karakura Park in his purple hat.

"Now, I just have to look for someone with a purple hat." Omeda said to himself before walking around the park to look for his date.

xxxhalf an our later xxx

"Hey you? Have you seen a girl wearing a purple hat?" Omeda asked a little boy who was playing near him.

"Oh! You mean Hime-chan. Yes, she is over there. Sitting under the tree." The little boy said pointing to a pretty looking tree and on he could see someone there but the stupid tree was blocking his view from recognizing who the person really is.

Omeda walked over to the tree briskly, unable to see who the his Hime was?

XXX

Izuru trying to find his date.

"It is here right?" Izuru asked himself looking at the address written on the letter.

"Yes, this is Karakura Plum" he said to himself walking into that little cozy cafe. He looked around for anyone with his same hair color and green hat.

No one. Izuru checked the address again and reread the letter. Then, he realized that there was a map at the back of the letter. There was place marked with a pretty green 'X'. Following the directions on the map which led Izuru more deep into the cafe. There was a woman standing there wearing a maid coustume.

"You must be Kira Izuru am I correct?" she asked.

She had brown hair so she couldn't be his date.

" I am afraid we have to cover your face, before you can meet your date." She said placing a mask on him and leading him inside.

A while later his date came in masked too and sat down opposite to him.

"In the count of three remove your mask." The woman said.

"One... two...two point one...two point six...three."

XXX

Ichigo at home 'playing hide-and-seek' with his date.

"Yuzu? Karin? Where did those two go?" Ichigo asked.

"Welcome home my son." Isshin said smiling at him.

"Not going to attack me?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Nope"

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you lock my window doors when I wasn't around?"

"Of course i did! I am the father of two young and beautiful daughters and I will not risk their safely by unlocking your window." Isshin said indignantly.

"I am going up to check if they are. If they aren't, pops..." Ichigo started but Isshin already left.

Ichigo sighed and went up to meet his date who wasn't there. First he checked the closet. In case it was Rukia trying to be funny. Then under his bed. Then everywhere around his room. Then he heard a gasp from above. Then he looked up...

XXX

Byakuya in search of his secret admirer.

Byakuya sighed. He looked at the empty playground.

He wondered how long it will take for his date to arrive.

He stared at the slide. A childish smile appeared on his face.

He looked around to see if anyone was around. No. Not a single person.

He walked up to the slide and climbed up and

SWOOSH!

He got up and repeated what the climbing up and sliding down action a few times.

He got up and started to slide down when he heard someone giggling girlishly. He landed on his butt. Embarrassing much.

He turned around to see the owner of the voice.

XXX

Renji sulking in the field 'looking' for his admirer.

Renji cursed Zambimaru to shut up as it was laughing at him. If Taicho hadn't told more like forced him to go, he wouldn't have came. He would have just stayed at home in his room sleeping or playing with his new iPhone which Momo got for him for his birthday this year.

"Who in the world I know, who plays ball?" Renji asked himself looking at the letter.

"I can't even figure out who wrote this cos it's freakin printed." he said to Zambimaru who was now materialized, nodded.

""Whoever the woman is, she is smart enough to print it out instead of writing it. Or...is...it a guy?" Renji thought to himself shaking his head violently to erase that traumatizing thought.

"Stupid." Zambimaru said.

"If it is a guy, I would whip you out and slice him into pieces. But, I had promised Momo, when she had visited me earlier today. And I keep my promises."

Zabimaru nodded.

"Boy was she nervous!"

Then a ball hit him on the head.

XXX

Komamura standing in the middle of the warehouse.

Komamura scratched his head looking at the empty place.

Bang

Someone crash opens the door and Komamura turns around to see the person.

XXX

Shuhuei in his orange shirt.

"Braided hair Nope." Shuhuei said checking for any sigh of any girl with hair which is braided.

"Braided hair? Nope."

"Braided hair. Nope."

Braided Hair. Yes." He said finding someone with braided hair looked up.

"Why hello, beautiful" he said.

"Hisagi Shuhuei?"

XXX

Shunsui waiting for his beloved half shinigami half hollow.

"I wonder how long is she going to make me wait? I wonder if it's Lisa..."

"Why would Lisa date someone like you?" scoffed a voice from behind as Shunsui turned around.

XXX

Toshiro waiting to reject his secret admirer.

"Maybe, we should go home Momo. It's late. Both our admirers aren't here." Toshiro said.

"Only 7.01, Shiro-chan" Momo sweat dropped.

"Call me Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

"I will think about it." Momo said resting her head on her chin.

Toshiro sighed in defeat and folded his arms.

Then the waitress came up to them and said "You dates are here. We arre going to cover you eyes so that you can't see them."

Toshiro let her tie his eyes up. He heard some movement of chairs and felt the cloth around his eyes being removed and...

XXX

Kenpachi in a Kids Playground

Kenpachi saw Byakuya sliding down the slide a few times and to prevent himself from bursting out laughing he turned around trying to erase the picture.

He saw a flash of read and ran after it only to find...

XXX

Jushiro at the gym.

"Such an old gym." Jushiro commented.

"So, are you the other Shiro?" this quiet voice asked his as he turned around to see it's owner.

XXX

Mayuri looking at the exhibits in the science centre

"How primitive." he commented at the findings that were presented there.

"And everyone else is wearing every other colour except for blue. Is that a blue I see? Yes it it. The reason for my presence in this primitive place which wastes my time, is over there. And how dare she insults my research as lousy and basic." Mayuri said with hatred as he walked towards the woman wearing blue.

XXX

Love looking for a white shirt.

"Why are there so many women here with white shirts" he said eyeing all the women who were all wearing white .

"At least I am wearing a white tie my lovely darling will be able to recognize she is." Love said. "Why does Shinji have so many ties? "

Then this waitress came up to him and asked, "Are you wearing that tie because you date asked you to do so?"

Love nodded.

"She's over there." the waitress said moving to the side so that he can she her.

Jaw drop.

XXX

Shinji waiting for his date.

Shinji looked at the watch again. But, the place was too dark for him to see the time. Bet it was 9.00 already. Then, he saw the door open and light enter the place and two women entered. One was definitely the waitress. The other had to be his secret admirer. The waitress had left and his date said,

"Sorry, I am late I had an unexpected patient."

"So, you are a doctor?" Shinji asked wondering why the lights weren't on yet.

"Not exactly.I am a.."

XXX

Rose in the process of waiting

"Oh where oh where is my admirer?

Oh where oh where can she be..." he sang out of boredom.

"Shit was comes after that? Ah never mind.

Oh my darling,

oh my darling,

oh my darling clementine. Happy days and pretty flowers..er..all for you and me..Man! I don't seem to remember anything.

Ah this song I will definitely remember:

I've tried playing it cool.

Girl when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave cos you make my heart break

Shot me out of the sky your my kryptonite

you keep making me weak,

frozen and can't breath

...skip to last part of the song...

So get out get out get out of my head

and fall into my arms instead

I don't I don't know what it is

but you've got that one thing

and I need that one thing.." Rose sand finish with a satisfied smile on the face.

"What is that one thing you need?" a black figure which appeared in front of him said scaring him out of his life. "But, you sang it well and I am impressed."

XXX

Jinta in a candy shop

"Why am I in this? I am not even a shinigami? Or a half shinigami? ANd how in the world am I, Jinta the greatest supposed to look for a girl wearing a pink ruffled top, pink hoodie and white shorts with white slippers.

Just then a girl wearing a pink hoodie, pink ruffled top, white shorts with white slippers entered the shop and looked at him and said,

"YOU MUST BE MY SECRET ADIMRER!"

XXX

Michiro looking for orange

"Where is the orange? Where is the orange?" Michiro said scanning the place for orange.

He spotted two. One was this lady dancing and falling all over this guy. Then, there was another one sipping sake from her cup.

Michiro went over the counter and asked or a shot. Then, the lady in orange looked at him and asked, "Hello, you must be my Admirer."

XXXX

**Did ya guize like it? Review!**

**Well tell me whose secret admirer you want to know the most.**

**_Tina B.**


	4. C4 Envelope Trouble

Hi,

I am back.

**Thank You Hyorinmaru10, BlessedRain, mysteri0s, AutumnsFlowers, T.A.G, Hitsuhina fanatic! **

Sad news. Most of the guess are wrong. SOme are correct. I won't say. But, some of your guess are correct.

Anyway, here is the Chappie.

XXX

Sotaicho had called everyone for a meeting again.

"I believe all of you went for the date to meet your dates. Am I correct?Were any of them potential threats.\? AND WHERE IS KUROSAKI ICHIGO TAICHO AND HINAMORI MOMO FUKATAICHO?"

That's when everyone realised the two missing officers.

SHAME

"Sotaicho, I request you permission for me and Abarai Renji to find them" Byakuya immediately volunteered, when the doors opened to reveal the 5th Division Duo.

"Yo!" Ichigo said.

Momo bowed down with respect before the two of them walked to their place.

"Kurosaki Taicho, Hinamori Fukataicho, are you two alright? You don't seem to well." Unohana asked with concern looking that their constipated face.

They looked as though they were going to collapse and die anytime soon.

The two of them blinked pressing their lips together until it was a thin line. They looked at each other sharing a look before breaking oput into a grin and putting their thumbs up.

How convincing. The others gave them a suspicious look but ignored it as Sotaicho started talking.

"As I was asking, where any of your dates a potential threat?"

Everyone shook their head, blushing at the rememberence of what had happened the day before, while Momo and Ichigo shared another look and looked away.

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Rukia, the new fukataicho of the 13th, looked at them suspiciously wondering what the two of them were hiding.

Or was something going on between them.

No, no. They cleared their heads of that thought.

Ichigo and Momo shared a siblingly relationship and came up with all kinds of nonsense which even made Byakuya laugh like a madman and Shunsui blow his top.

"Well, then you are all dismissed." Sotaicho said retiring back to his office.

Then, Momo and Ichigo started laughing. Everyone looked at them as though one of their nuts had fallen off. Maybe more than one. But that's not the point.

They stopped and looked at Byakuya. Before starting to laugh again.

They stopped and looked at Unohana. Before they laughed again.

They stopped and looked at Mayuri. Before laughing again.

They stopped and looked at Shunsui. Again they laugh.

They stopped and looked at Love before laughing like crazy again.

Now, everyone including, Mayuri got a bit worrried about the sanity of the highest ranked members of the 5th.

I don't have to say that Toshiro was worried, do I?

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and shouted, "Baka! Why are you laughing?"

Toshiro followed suit, but he didn't shout, instead he knelled down beside Momo and gradded her shoulders shaking her.

They calmed down a bit and I chigo took out a few envelopes.

Rukia grabbed it and distributed the envelop to whoever it was addressed to.

Everyone except for Ichigo, Momo, Toshiro and Rukia had and enevelope for them.

As the envelopes were opened.

Everyone's blood immediately went up to their faces.

Red as tomatoes, apples, cherries and everything red.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO AND HINAMORI MOMO WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM!" they are screamed.

But, the two fof them had already left.

"Recently, those two's shunpo has improved tremendously." Jushiro commented.

XXXX

What do you think was in the envelope?

And how is it relavent to what had happened?

Review!

-Tina Bay


	5. C5 DVD Player?

THE LONG AWAITED SECOND - LAST CHAPTER IS OUT!

I shall not drag my Author's Note for very long.

Here is it.

Enjoy!

XXX

**2****nd**** Division General Office-Normal POV**

"What is this Omeda?" Soi Fon demanded Omeda.

"I think it is a video for us to watch, Taicho." Omeda replied.

"It is labelled 'urgent' anyway. We better watch it. It might be important." Soi Fon said.

"Hai Taicho!" Omeda said placing the DVD in the player. (SS has DVD Players thanks to Ichigo)

XXX

**3rd Division General Office-Normal POV**

"TAICHO! FUKATAICHO!" The third seat rushed into the office.

"Nani?" Rose asked flipping the page of his manga.

"There had been a DVD labelled 'urgent' delivered to the division." He said bowing down.

"Is that so?" Izuru said taking the DVD from his third seat and dismissing him.

Izuru looked at Rose for some kind of reaction, but received none.

Izuru sighed and played the DVD.

XXX

**4****th**** Division General Office-Normal POV**

"What is it, Isane?" Unohana asked as her ukataicho came in rushing.

"It's an urgent…erm…CD…DVD..um…something for us to watch Taicho!"

"If it is urgent, we have to watch it. Play it, Isane."

XXX

**5****th**** Division Common Hall -Normal POV**

"EVERYONE! I AM SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU! AS A REWARD, LETS ALL GO ON AN HOILDAY TO THE UNIVAERSAL STUDIOS, JAPAN!" Ichigo shouted to his recruits over the megaphone.

"YAY!" They all cheered.

"But..you all have only 10 minutes to pack! After 10 minutes all of you must meet the two of us at the gate. CHOP CHOP! TIME AND TIDE WAITS FOR NO SHINIGAMI! SO SIAM!" Ichigo continued.

In a sec, the hall was empty except for the two highest ranked members.

Momo took out the DVD labelled 'urgent'.

"It's not going to end in 10 minutes so lets watch it later and start packing now." Ichigo said as the two of them walked to their respective rooms to pack.

XXX

**6th Division General Office-Normal POV**

"It's urgent, Abarai." Byakuya said to Renji.

"But, Taicho! You don't have a DVD player." Renji said.

"Then get one."

"From where?"

"Your room."

"H..how did you know I had a DVD player?"

"When Hinamori-Fukataicho came for calligraphy lessons last week with Nanao-Fukataicho, they happened to mention something about a movie-night in your room later that day."

Renji cursed under his breath and went towards his room to bring that stupid player.

XXX

**8th Division General Office-Normal POV**

"Taicho! It important. We have to watch it. If not why would it be labelled 'urgent'?" Nanao asked her captain shaking her head.

"Since you want me to watch it so much Nanao-chan, I shall watch it with you." Kyoraku said getting up.

XXX

**10****th**** Division General Office-Normal POV**

"Lately, a lot of 'urgent' and 'important' things are being delivered I wonder what's going on?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know Matsumoto. Just play it." Toshiro said not looking up from his..correction..Rangiku's paperwork.

XXX

That's all for today. In the next and last chapter you will find out a few things.

Who are the secret admirers?

What was in the pictures?

What is the DVD that is so urgent?

The only question you get an answer for, now is:

When's the next update?

Friday!

Review.

_Tina Bay


	6. C6 Half the video

Enjoy and Review and don't kill me if you don't like anything.

If you didn't read the previous chapter, GO BACK AND READ IT!

XXX

Now everyone(excluding the fifth) is watching the video.

Underline –words that appear on the screen

XXX

Seireitei is so boring nowadays…

(some) People are 

Too workaholic….

Too dense to realise 'things'…

Some don't even have that 'thing'…

But someone once said that there is no life without love….

So, the Awesome Committee of the Fabulous had decided to spark some life into this place….

In this 'short' video we will be featuring the selection of the couples, the writing of the letters and how the date went.

Only the top 5 couples.

Now introducing the first couple….

Shunsui waiting for his beloved half Shinigami half hollow.

"I wonder how long she is going to make me wait. I wonder if it's Lisa..."

"Why would Lisa date someone like you?" scoffed a voice from behind as Shunsui turned around.

"Because I am sexy and you like me."

"Why the heck will I like you? I am not a pedo!" Hiyori said frowning.

"But you were the one who asked me to meet you if not you would whip out your mask and rip me."

"Why the heck will I waste my energy to rip you?"

"Because you like me."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WHY THE HECK WILL I LIKE YOU!"

"You ask a lot questions. I wonder how Shinji puts up with you."

"URUSAE!"

"Poor Urahara.. You used to be his fukataicho."

"URUSAE!"

"You are like Hitsugaya-Taicho. He always 'Urusae', 'Urusae' and 'Urusae' though he 'MATSUMOTO' more."

"I am really going to whip out my mask you know!"

"I thought my secret admirer was Lisa-chan. It's a bit disappointing that it's you. But don't worry I will be a good boyfriend!"

"URUSAE YOU OLD HAG!"

My my. You are very hot-tempered. But soon as we are together, you will enjoy the peace and beauty of life."

"URUSAE! WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!"

"We are complementary to each other. You are short. I am tall. I am young, you are younger. You are pretty. I am handsome. We will make a good couple. Now come and kiss me darling!" Shunsui said as he was leaned forward to kiss Hiyori.

"TEME..."

We will stop here…

The next scene is too violent to be aired….

That was Couple No 1.

Let's go to Couple No, 2!

Shinji waiting for his date.

Shinji looked at the watch again. But, the place was too dark for him to see the time. Bet it was 9.00 already. Then, he saw the door open and light enter the place and two women entered. One was definitely the waitress. The other had to be his secret admirer. The waitress had left and his date said,

"Sorry, I am late I had an unexpected patient."

"So, you are a doctor?" Shinji asked wondering why the lights weren't on yet.

"I thought secret admirers are supposed to know a lot of things about their admiree. That's what always happens in those soap operas Matsumoto-fukataicho watches." The mysterious lady said taking a seat.

Then the lights came on.

"Unohana-Taicho?" Shinji screamed.

"Hirako-san? You are my secret admirer?"

"I thought you were my secret admirer? You sent me a letter." Shinji said confused.

"You sent me one too." Unohana said showing him a piece of paper.

"I didn't sent anyone letters of confession."

"I think someone set this up." Unohana said.

"Obviously they did. Anyway, you should be hungry. Let's order dinner. My treat." Shinji said calling the waitress.

"You are such a gentleman, Hirako-san." Unohana said smiling.

"Call me Shinji. Formalities aren't for me."

"I can see that." Unohana said chuckling.

"I wonder who set us up. I am pretty sure when I find out, I will tell Hiyori and she will beat the pulp out of the person." Shinji said resting his hand on his chin.

"I thought you were going to say 'When I find out I will beat the person up' or something like that. I was surprising when you said you were going to tell Hiyori-san and she will beat the pulp out of the person."

"Cos if I did, she will beat the pulp out of me saying 'HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PREY!' and I don't want that to happen."

"How do you know Hiyori-san will do that?" Unohana asked.

"Experience." Shinji said.

"Ahh. I see. I wonder why, out of every one else in this world, the unknown person set us up together?"

"Maybe they spotted some similarities?" Shinji suggested.

"How are the two of us similar? Let's see….maybe it's because our smiles are similar? Because my old academy friend wooed me by writing poems about my smile. You do have a unique smile, Shinji. Some of my subordinates squeal about it whenever you come by."

"I have admirers in your division?"

"Yes, some of them are crazy about you. One of them even told Zaraki-Taicho that you wanted to fight him, so that you will get hurt and will be admitted in the Fourth for treatment. And they were very upset to hear that Hinamori-Fukataicho healed you when she happened to walk past with her Taicho."

Shinji's eyelids twitched. "So, that's why Zaraki came after me that day. Man he's is such a pain."

"I agree with you for that. But the Eleventh is our biggest revenue generator. So we are quite happy to heal them."

"Biggest Revenue Generator?"

"An average of eleven Eleventh-division cadets gets admitted every hour and 85% of the Fourth's revenue is gained from them."

"O My Goodness! Wow. The Fourth must be rich!"

"Funny Shinji. Anyway, why did you cut your hair? I thought you looked rather handsome with long hair. Not that you don't look handsome now."

A faint tint of pink appeared on Shinji's face as he looked away.

"I just wanted to change. You know the Aizen, the hollowfication and all."

"I am sorry."

"Nay, it's okay. You look pretty yourself too. With your braids in front and all."

Now Unohana was the one who blushed.

"You blush quite nicely" Shinji said leaning forward. "Your old academy friend was quite lucky."

The scene has been deleted for privacy sake and yes they did make out, a hell lot.

Now for couple No. 3!

XXXX

That's all for this chapter!

Hope you all liked it!

-Tina Bay


	7. C7 The Second Half

The scene has been deleted for privacy sake and yes they did make out, a hell lot.

Now for couple No. 3!

Ichigo at home 'playing hide-and-seek' with his date.

"Yuzu? Karin? Where did those two go?" Ichigo asked.

"Welcome home my son." Isshin said smiling at him.

"Not going to attack me?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Nope"

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you lock my window doors when I wasn't around?"

"Of course i did! I am the father of two young and beautiful daughters and I will not risk their safely by unlocking your window." Isshin said indignantly.

"I am going up to check if they are. If they aren't, pops..." Ichigo started but Isshin already left.

Ichigo sighed and went up to meet his date who wasn't there. First he checked the closet. In case it was Rukia trying to be funny. Then under his bed. Then everywhere around his room. Then he heard a gasp from above. Then he looked up...

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIA?"

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Bloody Hell. This is my house!"

"But you don't stay here anymore!"

"But still!"

"Why did you send me a confession letter? Are you a coward? Hiding behind a piece of paper?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't write that damn letter. And you are the coward. Writing a letter of confession to me! Hiding behind a piece of paper." Ichigo said back

"I wrote no such letter!" Rukia defended.

"Then who wrote it?" Ichigo asked

"Like I know?!"

"Do you really like me?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia gasped and turned her back towards him. "No."

"You sure?" he asked again.

"No."

"SO YOU LIKE ME?!"

"I SAID I DON"T LIKE YOU!"

"But when I asked whether you were sure that you didn't like me you said no. So that means you like me!"

'Urusae!"

"Do you or do you not?" he pressed on.

She nodded slightly. "You better not tease me about it!" she said.

"Why would I?" he asked.

Rukia turned to look at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cos I like you too baka." He said softly.

AWWW!

"NANI?" she asked shocked.

"Are you deaf or deaf or deaf? I just said I like you!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started, her eyes were sparkling.

'Rukia…" his eyes were sparkling as well...

We will stop here….

Did they make out…?

Yes they did and they did more than just making out and the videographer was traumatised.

Poor Fella…

Moving on to the next Couple…

Couple Number 4!

Ukitake Jushiro at the gym.

"Such an old gym." Jushiro commented.

"So, are you the other Shiro?" this quiet voice asked his as he turned around to see its owner.

"Mashiro-san?!"

"So you like me Ukitake-Taicho?" Mashiro asked surprised.

"I thought you liked me and told me to come here. Nonetheless, I will not date a child."

"Then why did you say you like me?" Mashiro asked.

"I didn't send anyone a letter saying that I like them, Mashiro-san. I am too old for love."

"I didn't too. Nonsense! One is never too old for love. I had a neighbour when I was in the living world. He was around 75 years old then. He fell in love with this old woman down the street and they got married and I was their flower girl!"

"But I don't think that anyone would fall in love with an old man like me."

'Nonsense. You have soooo many admirers."

"Admirers admire. Love is a different thing altogether Mashiro-san."

"You had any girlfriends before?"

"Yes. I did."

"Who? How many?"

"I don't think you will know them. They were my academy friends. I only dated 3 women before."

"Who are they? Were they pretty? Did you give them Valentine's day gifts?"

"We didn't celebrate Valentine's Day during my time in the academy."

"That's sad…Tell me about your three girlfriends!"

"Err…they are pretty in the inside and outside, except for one of them….she wasn't a nice person…."

"Did you have them together at the same time?!"

"Of course not!" Jushiro said shocked.

"Then how did you break up with them?"

"I didn't break up with them they broke up with me…."

"Sad...So you don't like me?"

"No…sorry not in that way... We can be friends!" Jushiro said smiling.

Mashiro looked sad for a moment before her face lit up again, "Yes. We can be friends. You can start off by treating me for dinner!"

"That's a good idea. It is almost 7.30 p.m. Let's go eat dinner." Jushiro said smiling.

"Ya. I heard that there is a good restraunt here with lots of yummy food!"

That's all for couple No.4.

They aren't exactly a couple…but never mind…

Let's go on to the last couple….

Couple No.5…

Toshiro and Momo are seated in a 4 seater table diagonally opposite each other.

"Maybe, we should go home Momo. It's late. Both our admirers aren't here." Toshiro said.

"Only 7.01, Shiro-chan" Momo sweat dropped.

"Call me Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

"I will think about it." Momo said resting her head on her chin.

Toshiro sighed in defeat and folded his arms.

Then the waitress came up to them and said "You dates are here. We are going to cover your eyes so that you can't see them."

Both of them had their eyes tied up.

Then a waiter lifted Momo's chair up and placed her chair in front of Toshiro.

Then the cloth was removed.

"Momo?!"

"Shiro-chan?!"

Toshiro's jaw was on the floor.

Momo blinked and blinked and blinked in surprise.

"You were the one who sent me the letter?!" Toshiro asked.

"I didn't." Momo said.

"I did not send you the letter. That is for sure." Toshiro said.

"Someone set us up…" Momo said looking at the floor.

"Matsumoto…." Toshiro said under his breath. "Oi, what's wrong?"

Momo shook her head and looked up smiling. 'I am fine."

He gave her a sceptical look.

"Really. I am fine….."

"How convincing." He said sarcastically, staring at her as she fidgeted.

She fidgeted even more.

"Erm… How do I say it?" Momo asked herself.

"Say what?" Toshiro asked.

"I like you." She blurted out before covering her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing….."

Toshiro looked at her.

"Sorry Momo. I don't like you." He said sadly.

"It's okay, Shiro-chan. It's my fault." Momo said smiling at him.

"I love you baka. Like is not the word." Toshiro said smirking at her.

Momo looked at him shocked.

"I said. I. Love. You." Toshiro repeated.

She blinked.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

Toshiro chuckled, "No you are not."

"Then why are you not smirking?" Momo asked.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked reaching his hand out to place it on her forehead.

"I'm fine. Just a bit surprised." She said shaking her head.

"My confession shocked you didn't it?" Toshiro said.

She nodded.

"Are you less shocked now?"

She nodded.

"Can we kiss?" Toshiro asked.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Okaay." She said uneasily as Toshiro's face went closer to hers.

THAT WAS THE LAST COUPLE FOLKS!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND THE PHOTOS WE SENT YOU!

We will now be revealing ourselves. So please do not kill us.

Enjoy!

_Urahara appears with his beach hat under the sun lying on a chair._

Urahara: Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Gangnam Style<p>

_Jinta appears and dances in front of Urahara in a white tank top and neon green pants.  
><em>  
>Urahara: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja<br>Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
>Jinta: Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja<br>Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

_Iba appears in a black suit with his arms around the fourth n fifth seats of the fifth._

Iba: Naneun sanai  
>Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai<br>Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
>Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai<br>Geureon sanai

_Isshin now seen seated inside a box with a lot of heart shaped Styrofoam._

Isshin:Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey<p>

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey<p>

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

_Yamamoto's face appears and he opens his eyes_

Yamamoto: Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Gangnam Style<p>

_Ichigo, Momo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kensei, Iba, Isshin, Tessai and many members of the 5__th__ are now dancing to the chorus(horsey dance). _

Op op op op  
>Oppan Gangnam Style<br>Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<p>

_Ichigo is now in a white tux._

Ichigo: Eh- Sexy Lady  
>Op op op op<br>Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
>Op op op op<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>[ Lyrics from: lyricsp/psy/gangnam_ ]  
><em>Tessai in hot spring with a towel around his head. <em>

Tessai: Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
>Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja<br>Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
>Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja<p>

_Momo in the middle of Kurosaki Clinic's X-ray room, lying on the bed._

Momo: Naneun sanai  
>Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai<br>Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
>Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai<br>Geureon sanai

_Yoruichi is seen dancing. Urahara is awe-struck._

Urahara: Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey<p>

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey<p>

_Ichigo tearing his shirt and whipping out his mask._

Ichigo: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

_Kensei shirtless and with his hollow mask on._

Kensei: Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Gangnam Style<p>

Op op op op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<br>Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<br>_  
>Jinta wearing tux and black sunglasses sleeping in one of the clinic beds.<em>

Jinta: Eh- Sexy Lady  
>Op op op op<br>Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
>Op op op op<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh

_Isshin dancing with Yamamoto. Both in their Shinigami clothes._

Isshin:Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
>Baby baby<br>Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
>Baby baby<br>Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what I'm saying

_Everybody DANCIN!_

Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh<br>Eh- Sexy Lady  
>Op op op op<br>Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
>Op op op op<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<p>

HOPE YA ALL ENJOYED IT! HERE IS A PERSONAL MESSAGE FROM YAMAMOTO-SOTAICHO

"By the order of the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Captain of the 1st Division, all parties involved in this mission shall not be entitled any form of punishment or subjected to any type of torture by anyone, especially, Mayuri the Captain of the 11th Division, Hiyori the Visard, Kuchiki Rukia the Lieutenant of the 13th ….(long list) …..and Kuchiki Byakuya.

Hope you all enjoyed it."

Credits

Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san– picking of pairs

Kurosaki Ichigo and Hinamori Momo – Writing/Printing the Letters

Kurosaki Isshin – For allowing the usage of his home, printer, video cameras and clinic.

Jinta and Iba– placing the letters in envelopes

Tessai – delivery

Kensei – Video editing

5th Division's seated officers and unseated cadets - videography 

THANK YOU!  
>WE LOVE YOU ALLL!<br>CHEERS!  
>DON'T KILL US!<p>

PEACE!

A picture of Ichigo, Momo and some other fifth division members posing with a peace sign.

XXX

Ace: Well whut do u all think?

Tina: Abrupt n shocking ne?

Ace: Do wait for the Epilogue where some explanations will be given by some of the naughty ppl!

Tina: Thank you for your love, patience and everything else!

Ace: Do review!

Tina: Buh-bye! Love u all as frens!


	8. Epilogue

**Normal POV- Fifth Division Office – In the middle of the night.**

"Tomorrow, we will all be going back to work after our 3 days break. By now, everyone would have watched the video." Momo said to her captain.

"We are so screwed. We shouldn't have agreed to the plan. I think Gramps lost his mind along with his arm during the war." Ichigo said

"So mean Taicho!" Momo said folding her arms.

"What are you going to say to Toshiro?" he asked.

Momo paused and thought for a while.

"I'll apologize to him….and tell him that my feelings are real and not made up….Ya, that's basically it. What are you going to say to Kuchiki-san?"

"Same as you. But in a more manly way…" Ichigo said. Momo nodded and there was silence again.

'We should sleep Taicho." Momo said.

He nodded and the two of them retired to their room.

XXX

Normal POV – Somewhere outside 10th division

Momo walked back and forth the entrance of the division.

"Internal Conflict" she mumbled to herself. She finally sighed and looked determined.

Slowly, she let go of the control she had been tightly holding over her reiatsu.

Soon, Toshiro would feel it and come for her.

Momo gulped as she felt the reiatsu of Toshiro spike up for a moment before returning to normal. It was going towards her at a neck-breaking speed.

"Kya! I can't do this." Momo said scratching her head, turning away from the entrance.

"Hinamori" came a cool, calm voice from behind her.

"It's now or never." She thought to herself turning around to face a pair of emerald eyes.

Feeling nervous, "Hitsugaya-kun…."

" ' .It'swasn' . ' . .Sorry."

"Huh?" he said looking confused.

XXX

Toshiro watched Momo as she explained her point of the story with a lot of 'sorry's in between, with much amusement.

"Baka. Didn't you know that Sotaicho explained it all to us the other day?"

She shook her head.

"Anyway, thank you for being frank with me and telling me the truth."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"Hehe. I was scared to death for this? I must be a real idiot. I am so sorry. Hehe. Sorry. I think I have gone mad from all the thinking I did." Momo said scratching her head. "Hehe." She said again.

Toshiro gave her that weird look. "Are you okay?" he said placing his hand on her forehead.

Momo shook her head.

"You are not okay?" Toshiro asked.

"Post-stress Trauma…hehe. I'll be fine. Momo said smiling a bit. "Hehe."

"Why were you stressed about it? You know, I am not so unreasonable. I won't get mad at you unreasonably." Toshiro reassured pulling Momo into an embrace. "Baka."

"Shiro…"

"Hmm…"

"Taicho's reiatsu just disappeared."

"Kuchiki probably went ballistic."

"Which Kuchiki? Kuchiki-san or Taicho?"

"Both."

"Poor Taicho…"

Toshiro said placed his hand on Momo's neck tilting it upwards, moving his face closer "He can take care of himself." he said closing the gap.

XXX

Was the ending too lame?

Hope it wasn't.

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Time is running away from me!

LOVE YA ALL!

-Ace and Tina


End file.
